


One Spring Evening

by LeedlingwithRageHappy



Series: Prompt Challenge 2016 [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Eventual Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, joelay - Freeform, practice writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 19:05:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6578719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeedlingwithRageHappy/pseuds/LeedlingwithRageHappy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The full moon is out and it's time for Joel to see what Ray really is</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Spring Evening

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #11: A story set at a full moon
> 
> Fun fact: This Friday (4/22) there's supposed to be a full moon and it's called a Pink moon so there's that for you

Joel let out a heavy breath, leaning back against the car behind him. He felt scared knowing what awaited him in the forest with the full moon as the only light.

“Ray doesn’t respond well to fear, you know,” Michael said as he joined Joel at the car.

“I know,” Joel ran his hands down his face. “But, when your boyfriend suddenly tells you he’s a werewolf and wants to show you, it’s kind of a lot to process.”

Michael shrugged, shoving his hands into his pockets. “He told you like a month in advance, dude.”

“After we had been dating for six months. You’ve known for years.”

“Well, it wasn’t like the first time was a fucking basket of roses for me either,” Michael bit back. “Anyways, it’ll be fine. Ray knows my scent so I have some control over him.”

Joel found little comfort in the word “some” but held his tongue. After all, he didn’t need the one person who actually knew what was going on to up and leave him. Joel’s thoughts didn’t have much time to stray as the snapping of branches caught his attention.

“Oh, fuck,” Joel breathed out, his body now beginning to shake.

“Dude, what the fuck? Calm down,” Michael reprimanded and headed to the woods. “Ray will full on attack you at this rate.”

Joel blindly reached behind him for something to grip on, but was left with no option but to clench his fists as tightly as he could just to have some composure. 

Finally, Joel was greeted by a sight he had only thought was possible in fiction and blinked rapidly to make sure he really wasn’t hallucinating.

“Hey, Ray,” Michael murmured, holding out his hand to what looked like an abnormally sized wolf to Joel.

In fact, everything else about this wolf looked normal beside the glowing yellow eyes and the large set of teeth that were being displayed.

“Uh, Michael,” Joel tried to speak, but found his words dry up rather quickly when the wolf looked right at him and snapped.

“Whoa, buddy,” Michael jumped in front of the snarling wolf. “Don’t growl at your boyfriend like that. You trust me, don’t you?”

The wolf faltered for a moment, his eyes darting back and forth between the two men before he went into a more relaxed state, though still kept a wary eye on Joel.

“Yeah, that’s it,” Michael encouraged softly and began stepping backwards to Joel.

Joel’s eyes went wide at his realization of what Michael was doing. “Michael, no,” Joel started, but the Jersey man waved it off and seemed to increase his pace. 

The sound of his own heartbeat echoed in his ears as Joel felt his knees weaken. When Ray had first told him about all this, he had hoped it was a bad dream. Now, it was all too real and Joel felt overwhelmed. 

“You know, Ray’s had to deal with this werewolf thing his entire life,” Michael spoke lowly when he and the wolf finally reached Joel. 

The wolf began to sniff Joel with great hesitation and of course, Joel stood as still as possible.

“But, somehow he still manages to keep a smile on. Even after he was abandoned by the people closest to him.”

Realizing the weight in Michael’s words, Joel let down his guard, slowly lifting his hand out. The wolf’s ears went down for just a moment before he sniffed the hand and proceeded to rub his head under it. 

Joel started to pet the wolf, his nerves calming down a bit, but questions lingered in his mind.

“No, there’s no way to cure this,” Michael added softly. 

The wolf had now taken to full on pressing himself on Joel, making the man stumble back a bit before he regained his balance.

“So, now what?” Joel asked, suddenly feeling the urge to bury his face in the wolf’s fur. He proceeded to do just that and let out a sigh when he felt how soft it was. 

“Chill with Ray until the sun comes up?”

Joel pulled away from the fur to look at Michael, seeing an amused look on the other man’s face. Blushing, Joel could only stare at his hands that had gotten lost within Ray’s coat while contemplating all that had happened. 

“Well, I won’t abandon him,” Joel said suddenly, not realizing how scattered his thoughts had become. 

“You better fucking not,” Michael replied a little too bitterly and Joel thought he had said something wrong until he saw the small smile on Michael’s face. “Hey, now that he knows you, at least we know he won’t try to kill you anymore. He’s good about things like that.” 

Joel nodded his understanding and smiled to himself as the wolf had taken to wagging his tail and sniffing the air around them. For a moment, he even thought he saw a bit of Ray’s familiar eyes within the golden ones that were searching around. 

“Hunting?” Joel questioned.

Michael shrugged, letting out a yawn as well. “It depends on what Ray’s feeling honestly. I think he’s a bit wound up what with you here and all, so he might-oh, there he goes.”

As if on cue, the wolf had scampered off after some unknown movement into the woods, leaving Joel and Michael alone. Joel frowned a little, missing the feeling of the fur under his hands and took to shoving them in his pockets. 

“Thank you, Michael,” he sighed out. 

“For what?” Michael began in a joking tone. “Not letting Ray attack you?”

Joel let out his own small laugh and shook his head. “No. Thank you for helping me understand Ray a little bit more.”

He glanced over at Michael, whose face seemed to be a bit redder than before, though it was hard to tell from the lack of light. Then, the younger man shook himself and gave Joel a nonchalant look.

“Hey, it’s whatever, man. I mean, Ray asked me to do this and heck, I’d do anything for my best friend, so yeah. It’s whatever.”

If this was Michael’s way of playing off his embarrassment, Joel could tell the other man was trying perhaps a little too hard. Nonetheless, Joel was grateful that Michael was accepting his words and decided to leave it at that. 

A small breeze passed through and the two men took to staring at the moon, both tired from all that had happened. Not much else was said the rest of the night, but the silence was filled with the occasional howl of a wolf and that was enough to keep them company.


End file.
